Freezing Firecracker
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: The day she met Sarutobi Konohamaru was the day she knew he was a threat to everything she was and everything she wanted...It was that day that Sarutobi Konohamaru knew that Hyuuga Hanabi was the opposite to everything he was, but everything he wanted...


_**Freezing Firecracker**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

The day she met Sarutobi Konohamaru was the day she knew he was a threat to everything she was and everything she wanted. _Reckless, hyper, and immature._

She turned away from him as his eyes filled with glee after saying the punch line of his latest attempt to make her laugh. Was she supposed to be amused, because she wasn't, and perhaps she would never be at one of his jokes.

He quickly quieted after seeing her swift dismissal of his humor. "You don't smile often, do you?" He asked, his mood severely downcast after failing to see her lips curl upward.

"Are you always this observant, Konohamaru-san?" Her tone lacking the demonstration of her sarcasm, the urge to roll her eyes great, but she denied that want, keeping her unconcerned demeanor intact.

"What if I told you that I plan to become Hokage one day?" He inquired steadily as he continued to look ahead, his expression serious. He was surprised to hear a light giggling to his left. He turned in time to see Hyuuga Hanabi's pearly orbs closed, a hand wrapped in gauze cupped tightly to her mouth as her head was bowed slightly, laughter emitting from her petite figure.

She recomposed herself and looked at him, "Surely you're not serious," She said as she began walking in front of him, "Someone like you could never lead this village efficiently."

He raised an eyebrow, "My grandfather was the leader of this village; I think I could do better than the Old Man."

She looked back at him, her smirk evident, "Yes...but _you_, Sarutobi Konohamaru, are _not_ your grandfather."

His lips widened into a full out grin, "You're right, because not even that Old Man would have gotten the notorious Hyuuga Hanabi, "He said catching up to her, but whispered the last portion in her ear, his breath moving between her long black tresses to her lobe, "_To smile..._"

She abruptly scowled, wrinkling her regal features as she crossed her arms and regarded the older boy, "I did no such thing," She stated firmly.

His cheshire grin only grew wider, "No, you didn't, you _giggled_." He said back matter-of-factly, his amusement still etched on his face.

She then stood face-to-face in front of him, her arms imposingly crossed as she raised her defiant chin, "Prove it, Konohamaru-_kun_." She countered glaring, adding an emphasis on the last syllable in a false fashion.

"Maybe I will, Hanabi-_chan_." He retorted, adding his own emphasis to the last word. The girl stood less than a head shorter than him, but still held her ground. Taking one step forward, he was somewhat surprised when he saw that Hanabi did not move, but held her position.

He wrapped his arms around her, enclosing the distance as her eyes widened slightly. She calmed herself and never broke the contact with his onyx eyes. They never faltered as he gingerly slid his hands up her frame, he gauging her reaction and she trying to anticipate his next move.

He suddenly began tickling her, Hanabi's body wracking from the contact and her laughter. It ended quickly when Hanabi summoned her chakra to the palm of her hands and used Gentle Fist on his limbs, artfully defusing his pathways as she slid out from his grip. He unceremoniously fell to the ground, no longer able to control his legs.

He was only able to stare straight up from the ground at her as she bent over and grabbed a handful of his scarf in her graceful fingers, causing his head to lull backwards slightly. "Don't ever touch me without my permission. Not now, not ever." She said with a dignified emphasis with each word, "Understood?"

He could only nod, as his whole body was paralyzed. She let go of the cerulean scarf, his head colliding with the ground. He sighed after the bruising contact, then smiled, content, despite the fact that half of the villagers had most likely seen the display and were stepping over him.

It was that day that Sarutobi Konohamaru knew that Hyuuga Hanabi was the opposite to everything he was, but everything he wanted...

He smirked, vowing that one day his face would be carved into Hokage Mountain, as Naruto-niichan gave him thumbs up while he kissed his wife of the Hyuuga Clan...

* * *


End file.
